


Echoing Love

by YandereGoat2005



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alphys/Undyne - Freeform, Chara/Asriel - Freeform, F/M, Muffet/W, Papyrus/Mettaton - Freeform, Smut, W.D. Gaster/Muffet(sort of), like beginmer smut, like i apologize for how cringey this smut is gonna be but theres not gonna be too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereGoat2005/pseuds/YandereGoat2005
Summary: Frisk works for Muffet’s Cafe when she meets the edgy G!Sans Gaster. She falls for his good looks and charm but is told numerous times to watch out for his playboy behavior.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sooner or Later You're Gonna be Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614135) by [Staringback](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staringback/pseuds/Staringback). 



> Haha get it the title is Echoing Love and G!Sans is from Echotale. Yeah so I abandoned my other fanfic to go onto one where monsters were never trapped underground. Now people can fuck stuff up. Yayyyyyy.

Frisk was working her part time shift at Muffet’s Shop and Cafe when she heard the door swing open. “Frisk, dearie!” Her boss, Muffet, called, “Can you take care of that I’m prepping a batch of Spider Cider!” Frisk finished touching up the cafe display and yelled back “Yeah, I got it!” In return.

She dusted off her apron and walked to the cash register. She prepared her almost robotic greeting. “Good Morning to ya! Welcome to Muffet’s Shop and Cafe! How can I help you?” She then looked up at the monster and took in his good looks. It caught her off guard for a moment.

The skeleton monster had a very edgy and rugged appearance. He had two very large cracks on his skull, one on the top left and the other underneath his right eye.”Uh, hi. Can ya get me a pack of cigs?” Frisk cleared her throat and nodded. She went to the back to retrieve the package. 

“Hey, um, Miss Muffet?” Frisk asked, “Do you know who that skeleton is?” Muffet walked out of the kitchen and walked out to the register with Frisk. “Oh,” The spider woman said, “It’s  **you.** ” Frisk glanced over to her boss slightly confused. “This handsome bastard is G!Sans Gaster. Absolute prick if you ask me.” Frisk’s eyes widened. 

She had never heard Muffet threaten a customer like that besides the time an old man groped Frisk. The sheer terror on that gross man’s face as Muffet threw him out on the pavement with all six arms was more than enough to keep him away. “Ugh, Frisky dear, he’s a classic playboy. Whatever you do don’t engage unless absolutely necessary.” Frisk nodded obediently. 

She handed the pack of cigarettes to the skeleton and cleared her throat. “Your total is 10 g.” The skeleton handed her the cash and lit a cigarette right in front of Frisk. He took a long inhale of the smoke then sighed. “As our dear Muffet informed you the name is G!Sans Gaster. But don’t call me that. If we ever have a reason to talk, call me G.” Frisk nodded, mesmerized by his face. “Well, see ya later.” Frisk felt a small blush reach her cheeks and smiled. 

Her shift ended soon after and she started her walk home. “Stay safe dearie!” Muffet called to her as she turned the corner. Her small home was located in waterfall. She had chosen to move there so that the commute to work was a walking distance. She would take the alleys as shortcuts and was able to shorten her walk at least 8 minutes. 

As she turned into one of the alleys she saw a large bear monster and an armless lizard monster kicking at something behind a dumpster. She was going to ignore it when she heard a yelp. It sounded like a puppy. She took her small portable Spider Spray that Muffet had given to her incase she was ever in trouble out of her purse. She sprayed it at the two and they ran away wiping the cobweb and acid mixture off of their faces. 

She looked behind the dumpster and saw a white fluffy dog. Well… it would have been white if it weren’t for all the dirt and blood on his long coat. It had a collar on. She picked it up and read the collar. It read “ **Greater Dog” If found please return to the residence of the Gasters(located in Snowdin)** . Frisk gasped. This little puff of happiness belonged to G. “He’s gorgeous and he has a cute dog! Total package!” Frisk made her way to Snowdin. 

She reached the freezing border between Waterfall and Snowdin and sighed. “I am not dressed to be here.” She shivered as she walked into the snowy landscape. She looked at mailboxes and read names until she saw a cute house with holiday lights. 

The first mailbox read  **_Papyrus_ ** . It was completely empty. The second was labeled  **_G._ ** It was stuffed full of letters and bills. She hugged the dog and walked to the door. She knocked. As expected, G answered the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few prewritten chapters but it will most likely end up with an awful post schedule if there is one at all

The gorgeous skeleton answered the door. He looked at the lady confused and then saw the dog covered in blood. “The fuck happened to my dog?” The skeleton demanded. Frisk did her best to explain. 

“Well, I was walkin’ home from the cafe and I turned into an alley as a shortcut and two monsters were kicking something. I was just gonna leave and then I heard a dog yelp so I sprayed the shit out of them with Spider Spray.”

She explained to G, “I didn’t see the faces but I saw a bear and an armless lizard thing. And let me say thank God he has a collar or I would've taken him home without a second thought.” She giggled. 

The skeleton sighed and then looked up suddenly. “Wait a second. You came to Snowdim dressed like that?” Frisk blushed and looked down. She was wearing a red and black sweater that she had ripped to crop and high waisted black shorts with fishnet leggings and black boots. “Er-well at least I managed to get the boots right.” 

She plopped the dog into the skeleton’s arms and patted the tiny fluff ball’s head lightly. “Well I better get going.” She turned to walk away and then stopped. “Oh! I almost forgot!” She handed G a business card. “I groom dogs on the side. Feel free to drop him off and I’ll get him cleaned up. I live over in Waterfall on Echo Street, third house down. Well I gotta bounce. Take better care of your dog so he doesn’t get beaten to death!!” She smiled and started to walk away. She turned back and saw the skeleton had a waving lightly at her. Frisk turned bright red and almost ran the entire way to her apartment. 

She shut the door and sighed. “Holy shit, my heart.” She mumbled as she slid to the floor against the door. For no reason in particular she felt herself start to cry. She had a multitude of thoughts dash through her head. **Saggy Tits… Fat… Ugly… He wouldn’t want some whore like you… Nobody does...Nobody ever will… No personality.** **_Why haven’t you just killed yourself._ **

Frisk cried at her door for a while until she heard a knock. She wiped her tears but it was still apparent she had been crying. She cleared her throat and looked through the peephole. There was G holding the dog. 

Frisk made a sound resembling a screech and a squeal. She collected herself, fixed her hair, and answered. “H-hi mister G.” The skeleton gave a small wave. “Hey. I need him cleaned.” Frisk nodded. “Sure thing, come on in!” The skeleton stepped inside. Frisk had an entire room for grooming pets. She led the dog and the monster to the door and grabbed a clipboard. 

“Come on in.” She spoke, “Right, so, we have just a regular wash, a wash and nail trimming, or a wash, nail trimming, and a haircut. I can also clean teeth but that’s really expensive.” The skeleton sighed. “Do the wash and nails.” Frisk nodded and proceeded to pick up the pupper. “Oh, should I muzzle him?” The skeleton laughed. “ Really? You carried a dog that had been beaten all the way to Snowdin in your arms and you’re askin if he needs a muzzle? Nah, he’s as harmless as he is fluffy.” 

Frisk nodded and mumbled “Humor, looks like a god, AND he has a dog. Jesus Christ have mercy on my SOUL.” She heard the skeleton laugh after she said that. Her face erupted into a bright red blush and she laughed in embarrassment, “G-great hearing too, I guess.” She cleared her throat and got to work. 

She placed the doggo in the washing bin and scrubbed all the blood off of his fur. “Hey, little lady.” G spoke with his velvet smooth voice, “You know my name so I think it’s fair I know yours. Frisk looked up. “The name’s Frisk. Frisk Determ.” The skeleton inhaled smoke from his cigarette. “Ok, Frisk. Another thing.” Frisk looked up from the dog. “Were you crying?” Frisk almost fell over. “W-what are you talking about?” She tried to say. “Oh, come on Frisk. Your eyes are still bright red.” Frisk looked back at the dog and got back to work. “I just…I just feel like I’m just not good enough. Look at you. People fawn over you. People just push me away.” 

Frisk realized what she had said and slapped her hand over her mouth. “S-sorry. I know you probably don’t care. But, to answer your question, yes. I was crying.” The skeleton was completely silent. She finished washing the dog. After drying him she trimmed his nails. She set the dog on the ground and sighed. “That’ll be 15 g.” The monster handed over the money and started to head out the door when he stopped and looked at Frisk. “Keep your head up little lady,” Frisk looked back at him as he sighed, ”because someone really cares about you.” Frisk’s eyes widened and she turned red. He smiled. It was strange though. It wasn’t a forced smile or sarcastic smile. It was a genuine and caring smile. 

The dog trotted up to Frisk and scratched her leg. She pet him and directed him to G. The dog trailed after the skeleton and the two walked away. Frisk sighed and looked out the window. “I’ve decided,” she said to herself as she removed the hair tie from her waist-length hair, “I’m getting a dog.” Frisk grabbed her bag and walked to the dog pound. 

She stepped in and was greeted by a loud cheery voice. “ **HELLO TINY HUMAN!”** Frisk jumped in surprise as she was approached by a skeleton that was at least 7 feet tall. “Um… hello?” The skeleton smiled wide at her. “ **CAN I HELP YOU WITH ANYTHING TODAY?”** Frisk glanced around. “Um, no. I was just looking.” The skeleton nodded his head. “ **ALRIGHT! IF YOU NEED HELP, DON’T HESITATE TO ASK!** ” Frisk smiled as the skeleton walked away. 

She looked in the cages. She was happy to see that most of the cages were empty with papers saying “ **Adopted”** on the front of them. She looked in the cages and saw all sorts of dogs. After awhile she saw a cage that was separated from the rest in a very large black crate. She walked towards it. “ **TINY HUMAN THAT DOG IS NOT FOR SALE!** ” Frisk nodded and still decided to look inside. 

She saw a St. Bernard. Her heart melted into a puddle. “Why isn’t this one for sale?” The skeleton walked over. “ **HE IS VERY ANTISOCIAL AND ALWAYS GROWLS WHENEVER SOMEONE GOES NEAR.** ” Frisk looked up at the monster. “He hasn’t growled once.” The skeleton looked down in shock. “ **REALLY?!** ” Frisk nodded. The skeleton thought for a moment and then spoke to Frisk. “ **I SUPPOSE…IF YOU WOULD LIKE, WE COULD BRING HIM TO THE MEET AND GREET ROOM IN THE BACK.** ” Frisk smiled. “Thank you Mister…” the skeleton smiled “ **PAPYRUS GASTER. CALL ME PAPYRUS.** ”

Frisk’s jaw dropped. “Y-you don’t happen to be related to a G!Sans Gaster...do you?” Papyrus nodded. “ **THAT’S MY BROTHER.** ” Frisk nodded. “That makes sense. The name’s Frisk.” Papyrus led the dog to the back. “ **USE CAUTION! TAKE YOUR TIME!** ” 

Frisk sat with the dog. She looked at the cage. On the front was the info. _Rufus, 8 months old._ As Frisk was reading the puppy walked over and sat in her lap. Frisk looked down at the dog. “Yup.” Frisk walked to the front to pay for the dog and bought him food. “Bye Papyrus! Tell G said hi!” Papyrus looked down at her. 

“ **OH GOD. YOU’RE NOT ONE OF THE GIRLS THAT’S IN LOVE WITH MY BROTHER, ARE YOU?** ” Frisk froze. “Ya know what mister. I guess I am.” Papyrus sighed. “ **Be careful with him human. He has hurt many women, both monster and human.** ” Frisk frowned and nodded. “I know. I guess I’ll try and tame the wild beast.” Papyrus shrugged and took the paperwork from Frisk. Frisk waved and walked back to her apartment with her dog. “Okay. Bed, check. Food, check. Leash, check. Water, check. Alright pupper. We’re all good.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so now Frisk has a dog. I just wanted Frisk to have something that would protect her even from G when she needed it. I’m not sure how he’ll end up coming into play yet but trust me he will


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and G hang out in surface city and its chill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so no smut yet but there is in the next chapter and im sorry

Frisk woke up with a weight on her chest. She looked down to see Rufus lying on her chest. She smiled and pet him. She gave him his 3 cups of food and refilled his water dispenser. After he finished his food she decided to take him for a walk on the surface. 

“Oh, I know! I’ll get you shoes. She went to the pet store and then looked for the weather boots. She bought the largest pair and set off. They walked through waterfall. She was entering Snowdin when she was stopped. It was Greater Dog. 

She smiled and pet the tiny dog. She was throwing a snowball to Greater Dog when she heard Rufus growl. “Easy boy.” She heard. “Velvet voice.” She whispered. “Heyyyyy G.” She smiled as she looked back. Rufus was full on baring his teeth at him. She gasped and pulled him back. “Shhhhh. It’s okay little guy.” Rufus wrapped his body around her legs. 

“You walkin’ dogs, doll?” Frisk rolled her eyes. “I adopted him yesterday. He was deemed unadoptable but he seemed to like me.” Frisk smiled at the skeleton, “I was gonna take him for a walk on the surface. Want to join?” The skeleton shrugged and nodded. “Hold on.” He went in his shed and came back after a moment with a black leash. He clipped it onto Greater Dog’s collar and started walking. 

Frisk caught up with him and made sure to try and keep the distance between Rufus and G as far as possible. They reached the surface and entered the city. As they got deeper Frisk noticed that she was getting more and more weird looks. She was deeply confused about why until a man holding a sign with racist remarks about monsters that Frisk understood. He was a weak old man. 

“Young lady,” he spoke, “It’s not too late! Monster and human relationships are disgusting and you will go to hell if you don’t break it off and repent.” Frisk felt pure concentrated rage. “No,” she practically whispered, “They are NOT. Second, we…” Frisk looked back at G and sighed. “W-we aren’t together. And even if we were it’s none of your business.” She let some slack on Rufus’ leash and let him growl and bare teeth at the man. 

She grabbed G’s hand and pulled him away. They stopped at a corner out of sight. Frisk sighed and G cleared his throat. She looked and saw she was still holding his hand. She bloomed red and quickly snapped her hand away. “S-sorry. I think I need to stop to get a muzzle for Rufus. Just until he’s trained at least.” Sans nodded.

Frisk was still mortified. She yelled at an old man and then held G’s hand for an extended amount of time. When Frisk went in the pet shop G stayed outside. She put the muzzle on Rufus and walked him outside. She saw G leaning against the wall with a gorgeous human girl standing in front of him. Frisk felt nothing but fury in its purest form. 

She stood there staring at the floor shaking her fists. The girl left and G looked over at Frisk. She turned her back to the skeleton and stormed away. The skeleton ran after her. She ran faster. He chased her all the way to her door in Waterfall. “Frisk! Stop!” She slowed down and placed a hand on the doorknob. 

“Frisk,” G spoke, “What’s wrong?” She turned around swiftly. “I have been so great, and kind, and sweet. I let you trail me and the entire time…” her voice wavered, “You’re just...so great. And I just don’t know how to tell you that.” G’s eye sockets were pitch black. She had to stop herself from crying. “I’m sorry. That girl just made me lose it. You can lea-“ Frisk was cut off by G pulling her close and kissing her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUYS YOU CAN SKIP THIS CHAPTER THERES SMUT IM SO SORRY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINAL WARNING LEAVE WHILE YOU STILL CANNNNNNNNNN *SMUT WARNING* *SMUT WARNING*

After a few moments of hot, passionate kissing G pulled away. Frisk swayed from side to side. She reached to open the door. She let the dog in and G pushed her inside. She giggled. As they were about to continue Rufus attacked G. “AH NO RUFUS BAD BOY!” Frisk yelled as she pulled the dog off. She threw the dog in the laundry room and shut the door. 

G stood up and picked up Frisk bride-style and carried her to her bed. She blushed as the skeleton kissed and bit and passionately licked her neck. She hugged him and moaned lightly as he bit her on the area just below her jawline. 

After a moment Frisk pushed him off. “Wait, hold on. How does this even work with a skeleton?” The skeleton smirked. “Guess you’ll have to see princess.” Frisk tilted her head. “Princess, huh? That’s a new one.” Sans slid off her top and shrugged. “Well, I dunno. I just figured since I’m gonna treat you like royalty it was fitting.” Frisk giggled. 

She took off G’s jacket and sweater. “Whoa! Boney.” She joked. G rolled his eyes and took off her boots and shorts. Frisk started trying to think of sensitive areas to poke and prod. “So, tough guy,” she asked, “Is it the same with skeletons? Like...this?” Frisk nibbled lightly on his collarbone and G groaned. “Guess so.” Frisk whispered. 

She proceeded to lick and nibble every spot she could think of. Neck, chest, shoulders, and others places. G pushed her arms down and smiled. “What are youuuuuuuuaaaaahhh!” Frisk was cut off mid sentence by a wave of pressure. She wasn’t sure what it was but she felt a warm, searing pressure in the middle of her chest. 

She looked at G and saw his eye glowing a bright, burning yellow. She squealed and screeched in pleasure. Frisk saw G creep to her lower body. He removed her black lace thong and began doing what he did best. Frisk moaned and squirmed in pleasure. After a moment G looked up. “You always this sensitive, princess?” Frisk looked away. “I dunno. I never really had this done to me I guess.” 

G stopped whatever magic he was doing and sat up. “ Shit, Frisky! Are you a virgin!?” Frisk covered her face. “S-shut up!” G looked at her. “Hey, hon, you sure ‘bout this?” Frisk nodded. “Yeah, yeah. Stop talking, keep going.” G hesitated for a moment then continued. Frisk felt her body reach one of the best orgasms she’d ever experienced. Frisk sat up. 

“Right. L-lay on the bed.” G complied. “Now, y’all may not know this but I’m one of the best at this. Just cus I’m a virgin doesn’t mean I haven’t done this before.” Frisk smiled. She unzipped the skeleton’s black pants and blushed. “The fuck?!” Frisk exclaimed as she was greeted by the skeleton’s glowing cock. “Magic, huh?” The skeleton said in a sly manner. 

Frisk didn’t hesitate. She showed G what that mouth do. She licked up and down, sucked on the head, was able to deepthroat the massive cock with ease, the list went on. It was only when she undid her bra and massaged his dick with her G-cup breasts that he reached orgasm. Frisk swallowed the cum that had entered her mouth. G’s eyes widened. “You’re freaky, babe.” Frisk winked. 

G stood up and laid Frisk on the bed. “You sure you wanna lose it like this? Not too late to turn back.” Frisk rolled her eyes and nodded her head. “You got it tough guy. I’m sure.” With those words, the skeleton shoved his dick deep inside of Frisk all at once. 

Frisk moaned deeply and gasped. After that she hugged the skeleton so hard she thought she would break his ribs. She wrapped her legs around his waist and put her arms around his neck as he plowed into her. G released his load into her. Frisk came from the pullout(which she found absolutely embarrassing). “Thanks.” Frisk mumbled, out of breath and exhausted. G smiled and ruffled her hair. 

He showered, got dressed, and left Frisk to sleep. When Frisk woke up she looked around confused. “Oh. He left?” She had mixed emotions about that. “Meh, I can avoid being all weird and awkward for a bit.” She showered and got dressed. 

It was morning by that time. She gasped. “I LEFT RUFUS IN THE LAUNDRY ROOM ALL FUCKING NIGHT. FRISK YOU ARE A HORRIBLE MOTHER.” She opened the door and Rufus bounded into her arms knocking her over. She had to push the puppy off. She fed him and gave him all the pets a dog could want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk goes to work after banging G and she meets Wingding and then they make jokes and her and muffet basically bully G and stuff this is a chapter I tried to be more funny in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo okay no more smut for a while lo siento my gorgeous readers

Frisk ate food then went to work. “She was greeted by Muffets sweet smile. “Hello, dearie!” Frisk smiled. “Morning, Miss Muffet.” Frisk put on the bakery apron and started stocking items. The door chime dinged and Frisk looked up. It was a skeleton. 

This skeleton looked like a mix of G and Papyrus. “Good afternoon! Welcome to Muffet’s Cafe and Shop.” Frisk hesitated a moment. “Sir?” She asked the skeleton. “Y-you don’t happen to be a Gaster, would you?” The skeleton nodded. Frisk sighed and smiled. “You people really are everywhere, aren't you?” The man shrugged. “Guess so.” A warped voice replied. 

“I think I saw you with my brother yesterday.” Frisk nodded. “Was I walking a really big dog?” The monster nodded. “Yeah. Me and G took my dog and Greater Dog for a walk on the surface.” The skeleton smiled. “You aren’t his girlfriend, are you?” Frisk turned red and sighed. “He sure had me fooled for a moment.” The man sighed. “You seem nice. Don’t let yourself get hurt by him.” Frisk nodded and smiled. “Thank you for the warning. I’m Frisk. You are..?” 

The skeleton smiled and held out a hand. “Call me Wings.” Frisk nodded. “Well, thank you for the warning Mister Wings. I can ring you up at the cashier.” Frisk collected the money from Wings and waved as he left. As soon as the door closed Muffet creeped out with her hands in fists. “Frisk? What did you mean when you said that Sansy had you fooled?” Frisk turned red and covered her face. 

“M-Muffet! It was a mistake! I swear! I invited him with me to walk my dog on the surface and then stupid me got jealous of girls flirting with him and I stormed off and he followed me and he kissed me and then…” Frisk dropped on her knees to the floor. “It happened so fast. I didn’t mean to but… it just happened.” 

Muffet sighed and nodded. “Yeah. He’ll get you like that.” Frisk nodded ashamed. Moments later G walked in the door. Muffets eyes narrowed. “Frisk. Get in the back.” Frisk sighed and crept to the storage room. “G!Sans Gaster! HOW DARE YOU! She’s and adorable little cinnamon roll with thoughts and feelings! YOU CAN’T JUST HAVE SEX WITH HER!!!” 

G sighed. “Where’s Frisk?” Muffet snarled. “She doesn’t want to see you right now.” Frisk called out from the back “That’s not true and you know it, Muffet!” Muffet whipped her head towards the back and glared. Muffet sighed and released her fists. “Frisk is the type of lady who isn’t fulfilled by one night stands. She yearns for love. I’ve known her since we were kids. She doesn’t work like that. You would have known if you weren’t hanging around with Burgerpants and that evil rabbit in middle school! She sat behind you in class. Don’t you remember her?” G was taken aback by this revelation. 

He remembered the pretty girl that was always with Muffet and Alphys. “Wait, THAT WAS FRISK?” Muffet facepalmed and sighed. “Yes! She tried being nice and all you did was walk away and leave her to be berated by Burgerpants and Tops!” Muffet sighed. “She doesn’t remember you. You started going by G instead of Sans so even if she did know your name she wouldn’t recognize it. You didn’t know it, but she adored you. Even with you changing she still does and she doesn’t even know why.”

G just stared in shock. “That is why why you are absolutely not allowed to “cum and run” this one.” Frisk ran out front. “WHAT? THIS GUY IS THE ASSHOLE THAT I USED TO LIKE!?!” Muffet nodded sadly. Frisk rested her forehead on Muffet’s shoulder. “Oh my god. Little did child Frisk know that eventually she would get to bang her crush.” The three of them howled with laughter at that statement. 

“Oh my lord, Frisk.” Muffet giggled before she suddenly stopped. “But seriously G, you absolutely CANNOT do that.” Frisk nodded. “Plus,” Frisk added, “I get the feeling that your brothers are disappointed in you for your lack of commitment. Both Papyrus and Wings asked if we are dating and were both disappointed when I told them no. Then they BOTH proceeded to tell me to be careful around you.” G looked at the floor embarrassed. “Quite frankly,” Frisk continued, “I’m disappointed too. I wasted my time on a miserable playboy. You are the poster boy of ejaculate then evacuate and even your family knows it.” G turned around with a bright yellow blush covering his face and left. 

Frisk yelled at him out the door. “You’re welcome to come back when you learn commitment!!!! Later, Boo!!!” Frisk walked back and high fived Muffet. “Now!” Muffet laughed “We close shop early and go shopping!” Frisk nodded. “You’re so lucky that I don’t tell people the reason you charge so much is to feed your shopping addiction and not to build homes for spiders.” 

Muffet laughed. “It goes both ways dearie! I build shelters and apartment building and then reward myself with retail therapy.” Frisk laughed. “If you tell about shopping, I’m welcome to tell everyone that you fucked G!Sans Gaster.” Muffet put a hand over her mouth. “Ahuhuhu!” Frisk turned bright red. “You wouldn’t dare.” She giggled as they both laughed and trotted towards Surface City Shopping District.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love yall so much oml. Even just seeing how many people have read this really makes my day you guys literally don’t understand. Even if you don’t necessarily like it Im glad to know that my trash story isnt going unread. Every kudos and hit means so much love you all!!!!!!


End file.
